The Scary Maze
by sickoftakenpennames
Summary: What will happen when our favorite campers are exposed to the horrors of the infamous Scary Maze? ...Kinda stupid, but check it out just for laughs. Link in first chapter for your friends, mwahaha!
1. Trent

**Disclaimer: Don't own TDI.**

**I was just watching clips on youtube about people's reactions to the maze, and got to thinking, 'What would happen if one of the campers found this?'**

**So there ended up being this plot where Duncan tricks the others into playing the unwinnable game and then invites them to watch others reactions. And since Trent is one of my favorites, he's up first!**

**(If you don't know what the scary maze is, I'll explain at the bottom of the page.)**

* * *

Duncan stood with Trent in front of the videocamera.

"C'mon, man."

"What is it?" Trent asked, exasperated.

"It's some hand-eye coordination thing. It'll be really good for your guitar playing, or whatever."

"...OK, fine."

Duncan led him to the old computer dumped in the camp's (w)rec(k) room **(A/N: yes, for this, there's a rec room), **the game already present on the moniter.

"Why do we need a camera?" Trent inquired, suspicious.

"'Cuz no one's ever gotten to the fourth level."

"Fine."

Trent sat down and clicked on the first menu, then started playing.

"...Easy....

...ok, second level (oh, man)....

.....

.....

....

.....

....

.....

...ack, first level again....

......

....

......

....

.....

....OK, back on second....

.....

.....

...third, OH, MAN.....

.....

.....

...........

..................

.......................

........................."

***RAAAWR! RAAAWR!!!!***

"HOLY CRAP!!!"

Duncan's laughter mixed in with Trent's hyperventilating as the black-haired teen started laughing along as well when he saw the image still on the computer.

"Y-You suck, man,"

"I know! Oh my god, I GOT IT ON CAMERA! Well, ol' buddy of mine, now you can hang out and wait for me to bring back some other sucker. I'll be back. Put it on the first screen."

"Will do....oh my god, _pfft_...."

* * *

**Uh oh, who will be Duncan's next victim? Stay tuned!**

**So, the scary maze game is essentially a prank you play on your friends, with hilarious results if captured on tape (I should know, someone did it to me). **

**When they sit down to play it, they are told they can't beat the third level. At this stage, the passageway to the final box is very skinny and requires great maneuvering and concentration. Right when you are about to scrutinize your last bit of energy on getting to the box, Regan from The Exorcist pops up suddenly with a loud shriek, ending anybody's attempt to win the game.**

**And I got my uncle with it! Haha, payback for that Jason mask! (OK, I'm done.)**

**This is really stupid, now that I think about it...**

**link - http:/ / winterrowd. com /maze**

**Trust me, even if you know what's coming, it's scary!**


	2. Lindsay

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island.**

**So the way I would figure out who to do next was putting everyone's name (excluding Trent) on a peice of paper and shuffling all the pieces, picking one at random.**

**And I finally figured out an excuse for all the campers being on the island at the same time (brace yourselves):**

**It's the day after the reunion. Sucks, I know.**

**Well, whatever. The lucky winner is....**

**Lindsay! Yay! Let's proceed, shall we?...**

* * *

"So, like, what exactly am I supposed to do again?"

"You're just supposed to guide the shiny blue dot into the big, red box."

"Um, why?"

"Hand-eye coordination."

"What-huh who now?"

"...You'll put on make-up twice as fast."

"OK!"

Lindsay eagerly sat down in front of the screen.

"...Cliii...iiick... the.... scrrr....?"

"CLICK THE SCREEN TO CONTINUE!!!"

"Oh, right. Hehe."

_Click._

"Level one? Okay....

.....

.....

......

....darn it....back at the beginning....

.....

....

......

......

.....

....

....okay, next one.....

.....

.....

....

.....

......

...

...oops, back again....

.....

.....

....

...ok, two again....

....

....

....

....

...

.....

.....

....

....Three? Okay.....

.....

.....

......

....

.....

........

.............

...............

...................

***RAAAWR! RAAAWR!!!***

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh my God, love it!" Duncan gasped as the busty blonde placed a hand over her chest.

"I don't like this game!" Lindsay whined.

"Yeah, neither did Trent. I'll be right back with someone else."

Duncan left as Trent stood up from the couch and helped a still shaking Lindsay into the other room.

"Wait!"

"What?" Trent asked.

"...Did I win?"

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah, another unsuspecting camper falls for the inevitable conclusion. Teehee!**

**L8rs!**


	3. Katie and Sadie

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

**OK, just a little note before we start... I don't know if you guys saw what was up at the top of the screen on the last chapter, but I'll repeat it; I'm picking characters _at random_. I'm not getting angry, I really do appreciate the reviews and the fact that you even took the time to read the story, but I'd really appreciate it if I didn't get comments like, 'You should have -character- next!' But seriously, thanks for the reviews.**

**So, without further ado, here comes... Katie and Sadie! (Yes, just rolling them into one chapter.)**

* * *

"Um, what are we supposed to do again?" the tubbier of the twins asked.

"I think we're supposed to move the dot to the box."

"Oh, OK!"

The duo eagerly sat down, Katie bringing a chair over to watch the screen.

Sadie started the game.

"Okay, easy....

.....

......

......

......

...get it, get it, get it!.....

....I will!......

.....

.....

.......

......

.......

.....man, level one again....

.....Aw.....

.......

......

.......

......level two.......

....Lemme do it!"

Katie took control of the mouse.

".....okay.....

......

.......

......

...level three, alright!......

.....You can do it!......

......

......

......

......

....almost there......

......Go, go, go!.....

......

.......

..........

..............

.....................

..............................

***RAAAAAAWR! RAAAAAAAAAAWR!!!***

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!"

The girls clutched each other in a bear hug as Duncan laughed hysterically.

"It never gets old!"

"I don't like this game!!!" Sadie wailed as Katie tried to comfort her, Regan staring at them eerily.

"Okay, you two, back room."

"What?" Katie asked, patting Sadie's back.

"I'm bringin' in some other sucker."

"....It was _kinda_ funny, Sadie."

"...._sniff, sniff_..... I guess...."

The two girls joined Trent and Lindsay on the opposite end of the room.

"Hey, I know! We'll pull that on Sasha when we get home, how about that?"

"Oh, yeah!"

* * *

**A/N: Another one bites the dust, mwahaha!....or two, depending on how you look at it.... whatever.**

**Ok, guys, I am like, a HUGE perfectionist, so I'm also asking anybody reading this that if there are any typos in my writing at all, I would not get annoyed at a little bit of correction. It would be helpful, if anything, so don't be afraid to point something out.**

**Au revoir!**


	4. Owen

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

***shuffles hat (okay, it's a ziploc)*... And our next victim is....**

**...Owen! *turns on applause track***

* * *

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Just keep the dot going to the box. Plus, if you make it past the third level, I'll give you my last chocolate bar."

"RIGHT ON!"

The chubby blond sat down immediately, the chair groaning under his weight.

"Okay, first level....

.....

.....

....sec- oh, darn, I didn't know the dot would be in the same place....

....

.....

.....

....okay, back again....

.....

....

.....

......third level, yes! Get ready to lose your chocolate, man! I _rock_ at this!....

.....

..........

...............

..................

........................

.............................

***RAAAAAAAAWR! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!!!***

"PRIDE AND FREAKIN' PREJUDICE!!!"

Owen snapped back quickly, hiding from the harmless image.

Hearing Duncan laugh, he peered at the screen. Soon he was laughing, too.

"Oh, man, that _scared_ me. I thought...."

Right then, the chair snapped and Owen fell on the ground, causing Duncan, Trent and the others to laugh even harder.

"Oh, man. Hey, do I still get that chocolate?" Owen pleaded, his butt still stuck to the seat as he stood up.

"...I don't think you can afford it, man."

* * *

**A/N: Five down, sixteen to go. I love this series; It's so easy to write and yet I still enjoy it immensely.**


	5. Courtney

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

**Oh, I laughed when I saw this next one.**

***shuffles ziploc*....Courtney! *applause***

**Oh, this is gonna be fun....**

* * *

"Duncan, what is this?"

"...an IQ test."

"What?"

"Aw, come on, babe. You're always talking about CIT this, CIT that. Just how smart _are_ you?"

"I get straight A's."

"Psh."

"And this doesn't look anything like an IQ test."

"The faster you do it, the higher your score."

"Duncan..."

"Just do it!"

"OK! Fine! God....

.....

....oh, boy, whoopee....

......

.....

.......

......

.......

.......

.....second level. Hooray......

.......

......

......

......

......

......

....third lev- oh, no.....

......

.....

...........

..............

................

......................

...........................

***RAAAAAAWWRRRRRRR! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWR!!!***

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! DUNCAN!!!"

Duncan laughed and slapped Courtney on the back.

"Oh, babe, you should've seen that! I know! You can watch the tape!"

"I KNEW there was something up with that camera! I will KILL you!"

Lindsay and Owen held her down while Duncan sprinted out of danger's way, looking for his next suspect.

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS! I SWEAR!!!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, you got three chapters in one day. Hope you like it!**

**Arrivederci! (my lame attempt at Italian; I'm trying this all nations goodbye thing, check the ends of the last two chapters.)**


	6. Harold

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

**Next one out of the flimsy little ziploc is...**

**Harold! Oh, boy!**

* * *

"No way, man."

"Come on."

"No!" the wheezy teen exhaled. "You've pulled enough crap on me already; you think I'm gonna fall for something like this?"

"Six other campers already tried it. It's safe, I promise."

"Yeah, that'll guarantee it," Harold replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

They walked into the rec room, Courtney ready to spring on the next person that walked in and warn them of the impending danger/humiliation that awaited them.

But there was a glimmer in her eye as she spotted Harold. She stayed silent.

"Fine.

......

.....easy......

.......

........

..........

........

...........

.............two.....

..........

..............

............

..............

.........

.......

.....three......

...........

..........

........

............

...............

....................

........................

.............................

....................................

***RAAAAAWR! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!!!***

"OH MY GOD!" Harold screamed, clutching his chest cavity.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"I think.... I'm having..... heart palpitations!" Harold choked out.

"Too bad you didn't see it coming," Courtney taunted.

"_You_ did? Why didn't you tell me?"

"'CAUSE YOU'RE A TRAITOR, THAT'S WHY!!!"

"Oh, man..."

"Okay, let's get him to the infirmary," Trent suggested.

"On it!" Owen volunteered, throwing the geeky teen over his shoulder and walking out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: So, that was that. Stay tuned for the next unlucky weakling!**


	7. LeShawna

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island.**

**Next suspect.......**

**LeShawna! I can tell you've all been waiting for this one!**

* * *

"Is Harold back yet?" Duncan peeked from the doorway, camera still in hand.

"Yes," came a scratchy voice.

"Okay, Napolean Dynamite, sit down."

"Don't tell me what to do. Gosh!"

Duncan looked around, and then yelled loud enough for the campers in the rec room to hear.

"LeShawna! SO good to see you!"

"Whaddayou want, white boy?"

"I found this great game. Everybody else is doing it."

Owen and Katie struggled to keep Harold down and prevent him from warning LeShawna.

"Just put him in another room!" Courtney hissed.

"Fine."

LeShawna entered the room and sat down.

"....Are you frontin' me, boy?.....

......

....

.....

.......

....

......

........

......whoopee.....

......

.......

.........

.........

.....

....A'ight, now _here's_ a challenge!.....

........

........

.........

............

..............

.................

....................

..........................

***RAAAAAAWWR! RAAAAAAAAAAAAWAR!!!***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

LeShawna jumped out of the seat and fell on the floor, covering the back of her head.

Realizing it was just a prank, her temper flared up immediately.

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING, DELINQUENT WHITE BOY!!!"

Trent and Courtney wrestled her to the ground as she attempted to beat Duncan with the computer mouse.

Unfortunately, she succeeded.

* * *

**A/N: If only I had Flash, I would SO make a clip of this.**


End file.
